Resident Evil Undercover Chris Redfield
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Chris has switched places with an Umbrella Army personal going in to take Umbrella down once and for all but what happens when an old arch nemesis shows up into the picture.....Update Chapter 10
1. Default Chapter

It been a dark night the weather forecaster had said was suppose to rain that night but it was a clear night. The S.T.A.R.S Team stood there in the woods talking among themselves waiting for one of their commrades to finish up putting on the uniform they all dispise. Barry and Jill had been looking through the files shaking their heads not understanding why their own partner would do this. One of Umbrella's men stood there waiting for the switching take place with him. He stood there next to a black Dodge Van unmarked. Brad and Richard were trying to keep themselves busy by talking to each other about what was going to happened to their friend if he was ever caught.  
  
When the sliding door on the van came open Chris stepped out of the black van. He was wearing forest green cargo pants in tiger-stripe camoflage, O.D. green shirt, meduim green vest, he wore a Kevlar Lv. 2 vest, under his arm he was carrying an Crisat Helmet. Jill and Barry looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Chris' new look.  
  
"Chris what is with the beard?" Jill said with a little shock in her voice.  
  
"It's part of the discise Jill...." Chris ran his hand over his beard.  
  
The man from Umbrella Army walked out from the side of the van and stood next to Chris."Well one more thing left to do to you Chris, then you can switch places with me."  
  
"Yeah I know...::Mutters.::Man I'm going to miss my brown hair."  
  
Rebbecca walked over and grabbed Chris by the arm taking him to the spot she picked out to bleach his hair blonde. She pushed him down on the stump so she could reach his head. She grabbed a glass full of ice cold water and dumped it over Chris head.  
  
"HOLY SHIT REBBECCA THATS COLD!"  
  
"Well remember that next time you decided to do something this crazy alright Chris?"  
  
"Yeah I know Rebbecca you don't think Barry has already had a few words with me earlier about this?"  
  
Nods."Does your sister know that your doing this Chris?"  
  
"No Rebbecca she don't and she wont either. So if you see her be quiet about this ok Rebbecca?"  
  
"Alright Chris..."  
  
Rebbecca added the formula for the bleaching Chris' hair. She walked over and went to work on his brown hair and beard. About half an hour later Chris and Rebbecca rejoined everybody. When Barry, Jill, Richard, Brad, Leon, and Mikhail turned around, all of their eyes went wide with total shock. Chris was combing his hair as Rebbecca walked over to Barry smiling about her handy work. Jill still in shock walked over to Chris and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"My GOD Chris why did you do to your beautiful brown hair?"  
  
"::Chris chuckled.:: It's been dyed Jill for this solo mission."  
  
Barry shook his head then gave a sigh."Chris you know I don't approve about this...But since your as stubborn as I am and you would do it anyways behind my back...I am letting you do this on your own with a couple contacts for you so can keep your profile low." 


	2. Resident Evil Undercover Chris Redfield ...

Chris just smiled at Barry as he went to the jeep they had there. He began gearing up for his mission, he picked up a combat knife slipping it into his boot; if he wasn't going undercover he would normaly stick the combat knife into his a shoulder sheath. He had to be like the guy he was switching places with so he stuck the knife into a boot sheath. He picked up an KAC SR-25,SIGPRO 2340, Swiss Army Knife that has a screwdriver bit which will fit the adjustment screws on his scopes, Laser Light may not be as good as a flashlight, but can still get enough lite to look at things like files or control panels in a very dark room, He picked up a small hand mirror, rat-tail comb that can have the handle slip off to reveal a blade, mirrored sunglasses, a Strayer-Vought "Infinity" Open Class ISPC, Date Rape pills,A Swiss Army Watch,ID Papers, keycard, tag, and Transfer Orders. He gave a small sigh as he sat on the hood of the jeep going though all his paper work for his mission and going through the paper work he needed for Umbrella only.  
  
The man that Chris was switching places with walked up to Barry putting his hand out to him."I really think this will work out Mr. Burton."  
  
Barry looked down at his hand then back up to the man then took his hand giving a firm shake."You better hope so because if Chris gets killed or ends up a zombie because of all this. I will personaly hunt your ass down."  
  
"I understand Mr. Burton."  
  
Jill walked over to Chris looking him over a bit. She hated his new look and she didn't like the idea he was dressed and going into Umbrella Undercover as another person."Chris who is this person your suppose to look like?"  
  
Chris looked up at Jill with his new emerald green eyes."His name is Richard Langely Smith."  
  
"Holy sheep shit Chris! Your trading places with him? You hope as hell you can pull him off. From what I read from the files we have on him he is a vien SOB and he doesn't smoke. You do!"  
  
Chris laughed a bit at the smoking comment."Jill I have that under control ok. I've been on the patch the last two months since I found out about this."  
  
Rebbecca walked up."No wonder you have been an ass the last two months. Nicotine with drawals."  
  
Chris had to laugh at Rebbecca's remark."What do you expect Beccy?"  
  
She just shook his head throwing her hands up in the air walking away from Jill and Chris. She decided to join Leon and Mikhail little drinking contest they had going. Chris smiled as he slipped on the mirrored sunglasses then looked to Jill."Well I better get going I have everything I need for the mission."  
  
"Chris I wish you wouldn't do this. I worry about you know."  
  
"Jill I promise I will come back alive. I have to someone has to take care of Claire."  
  
"You better come back Christopher Stephen Redfield." She poked him in the rib cage.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He jumped down off the jeep and walked over to Rick who was still standing next to Barry. He shook his hand one last time then looked around at his teammates. He grabbed a dufflebag throwing it over his shoulder, he turned on his heels and began walking out to the dirt path which should lead him to an van marked with the Umbrella Logo that was waiting for one Richard Langely Smith. 


	3. Resident Evil Undercover Chris Redfield ...

Chris who is now Richard L. Smith, walked down the dirt path looking behind his mirrored sunglasses. He walked cautionly making sure nothing had decided he was on their food list for dinner. Rick reach the end of the dirt path and set his duffle bag down looking around for the Umbrella Van that was suppose to be waiting for him. He rolled his emerald green eyes as he leaned against a tree waiting for the damned van to pick him up.  
  
"Damn you think they would at least be on time to pick up one of their own men........."  
  
Rick waited a good hour when he finaly heard rumbling of a vehicle getting closer. He pushed himself away from the oak tree and walked over to his duffle bag and waited for the vehicle to pull up. He keeped his hand over Strayer-Vought "Infinity" Open Class ISPC. He didn't trust Umbrella all that well but the real Rick Smith would. He gave a heavy sigh as he watched the Umbrella Inc. Van pull up. Three grunts stepped out of the van carrying MP5s. Rick ended up going into attention when he saw the Major stepped out of the White Van. Rick gave him a short slute to the Major.  
  
The Major gave him a smile as he would slute Rick back."We were wondering when you come back Lt."  
  
"Believe me its good to be back and rest for awhile."  
  
"Those jobs a little tiring?"  
  
"No not really just a little boring is all. Not much of thrill in hunting certain people and things."  
  
"Rest to asure Lt. you wont have to worry about hunting here at all. Your on break you wont be bothered too much."  
  
"Thats good know."  
  
Rick picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder as he approached the van. He gave a once over on the grunts standing at attention next to the van.  
  
"Whats with the grunts Major?"  
  
"Oh them. They are here for yours and my protection in case those damned S.T.A.R.S found out about this pick up of one of our men and attack us."  
  
"Their getting that bad huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Rick shook his head. But in thought he was growling like crazy wanting to spit and open fire on every single person there. He had to shake that thought out of his mind as he threw his duffle bag into the van and climbed inside. The Major followed inside behind Rick, then the grunts would look around first before they climbed in and singal the driver to take off. The driver nodded as he would put the van into drive then made a u-turn heading back to the base that was suppose to a secert but now the S.T.A.R.S had maps, numbers of how many employees, and soliders. But once Chris or Rick Smith was inside the base he was going to find out what kind of viral experments they were doing and how many monster had they created. 


	4. Resident Evil Undercover Chris Redfield

The White Van had pulled up in front of the Umbrella Base. Rick was sitting across the Major, he had kept his head down in thought about what he had to do once he was inside of the base. He hadn't been listening much to the major he raised his head to see what the guy was saying.  
  
"Hey Lt. We need those transfer papers to show to the guard at the gate? Are you listening to me Lt. Smith"  
  
"Uh..oh sorry about that Major. I was just thinking to my self is all." Rick reached down into his bag and pulled the folder out and hand it to the Major.  
  
"Well next time stay in this world ok Lt. I know this your relaxation period but we need you keep your head together we might need it."  
  
"Yes sir Major. Sorry about that again sir."  
  
The Major smirked as handed the folder to the driver as they pulled up to the front gate. The driver nodded to the front gate guard handing Rick's transfer papers to the guy. The guard walked to the side of the Van and open the sliding door and looked in to see Rick then looked down at the file's picture of him.  
  
"Your Lt. Richard Langely Smith?"  
  
Rick looked at the guy behind his mirrored sunglasses. "Yes I am. Why?"  
  
"May I see you a minute sir?"  
  
Rick looked over to the Major. The Major nodded his head yes as Rick raised up from his seat and stepped out of the van to talk to the guard. "So what did you what?"  
  
The guard shut the door and looked Rick over for a minute. "Could you take your sunglasses off please?"  
  
Rick did what he was asked he didn't want to cause any problems. He looked at the guy with his emerald green eyes. "May I ask why you wanted me to take my sunglasses off?"  
  
"Yes because we got a message about one of own men being a traitor but he had brown eyes and black hair. I guess I thought since you just got here sir that you might be the traitor. Sorry to incovence you."  
  
"Its alright." Rick turned on his heels then opened the door of the white van. He climbed in and sat back down in his seat. He leaned back placing his hands behind his head thinking to himself again.  
  
"Everything alright Lt.?" "Yeah. The grunt out there thought I was the traitor they were looking for."  
  
"You a traitor?. That's a laugh. You're the best Marksman and employee of Umbrella why would so grunt think you're the traitor?"  
  
"He said it was because I had just transferred to this base."  
  
"Oh what a load of bullshit. They guy probably wanted to met you and see you in person. Grunts are like that when they find out a big shot is showing up."  
  
Rick laughed as he felt the van pulling into the base. He was also handed his folder back by the Major. 


	5. Resident Evil Undercover Chris Redfield ...

Biohazard Take Down  
Chapter 5 The white van pulled into the compound Rick climing out of the van behind the other men. He looked around in the darkness of the compound as he dropped his duffle bag kicking up the dust off the ground. He looked down at the ground then looked up at the Major.  
  
"Hey Major where is everyone at?"  
  
The Major turned and looked over at Rick."Underground..."  
  
He pulled his mirrored sunglasses off raising an eyebrow at the Major."You can't be serious sit?"  
  
He folded his arms over his chest giving Rick a sly smiled as he walked up to him."I'm very serious Lt. our base is underground but if you go down a tunnel you will go above ground to the lab."  
  
"When in the hell did we start putting out military base underground sit?"  
  
"It was a little then 6 months ago when we heard S.T.A.R.S. into the lab. But this time if they try to go after us. They will have to go through the lab and that will take care of them once and for all."  
  
~Shit I'm defentlly going to have to make a call soon. But how in the hell am I going to make a call to the office and tell them whats going on?~  
  
"Rick?! Hey, you spacing out on us again?"  
  
Rick blinked a moment turning his head to look over to the Major. "Huh? Sorry about that sir, I was just thinking to my self."  
  
"Well get your head out of the clouds and grab your gear. We are heading down to the base then I will have the private here show you to your private room like you requested."  
  
The Major hit a sequance of numbers on a panel when he opened a piece of phony tree bark on a dead looking tree. Rick made sure he could see the numbers being pressed, making a quick mental note so he could write it down later. ~Sequance: 13 19 23 2- 1 7 19 1- 23 1 21 23 ~  
  
"Well Lt. let's get going."  
  
Rick shifted his duffle bag over his shoulder as he walked into a lounge but he noticed that all the chairs and tables were pushed up against the walls. He watched the Major walk over to the soda machines and open the door to the machine. He pulled up a cover that was hidding a small speaker and used voice recongition device.  
  
~Shit that ain't good....I wonder if I will have to do that to?~  
  
"Lt. will you come over here please?"  
  
~Fuck I figured. I'm defently going to have to remember this now.~  
  
"What do you need Major?" He walked over slowly setting his bag down by the soda machine door.  
  
"We need you to put your voice in........."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Just speak into the speaker here and say your name and pasword."  
  
"Full name?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Rick turned to the speaker. "Richard Langely Smith."  
  
Computer Voice:"Password please?"  
  
"S R A T S" ( If you wondering that is S.T.A.R.S. backwards.)  
  
Computer Voice:"Password accepted."  
  
"Strange password but it will work. Well let's get going down to the base."  
  
Rick picked up his bag and followed the team inside of an elevator. He leaned against the wall of the elevator as it went down a few floors. He was going to end up having to report to his contacts when he met up with them but who where they?  
  
"Oh yeah Lt. Just to let you know Dr. Albert Wesker will is visiting the base for a few days."  
  
Rick stiffend up hearing that name he knew this wasn't good. He only been undercover for a few days and his arch nemesis was already going to be in the way. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, what do you mean Dr. Albert Wesker is visiting today?" Richard questioned the Major.

"Well he wants to check upon a few things here. Mainly some new project some of the researchers are working on." The Major said.

"I thought that Dr. Wesker died back in that Mansion accident?" asked Rick.

"Man, you have been vacationing too long LT." The man shook his head. "He escaped through a secret tunnel in the mansion sir. But the only reason he made it out was because of an experimental virus that Umbrella was using. He was able to survive the tyrant's attack." The major told the LT. Richard.

"Jeez, I guess now he's been looking for an way to revert back to what he once was?" Richard Smith asked.

"Well sorta, no one can seem to find the original virus that he took." The Major said, as he would walk through the empty halls of the underground lab.

"So...," Richard looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you..." The Major looked over at him when he opened the door to the room full of the sexless rotting creatures that the mansion & Raccoon City had. "They're dead LT. that's why you were called in. The only problem is someone has gotten into the base without us knowing about it. So we are going to split up into teams of three. We are to find this intruder and kill him/her. Then we are to retrieve all the samples and find Dr. Albert Wesker." The Major yelled at his troops as they began firing shots into the walking dead.

Richard got to pick his own team; he had trouble about which he wanted on his team. So he just grabbed two real low ranks, and went down the left side of the building. He hoped that maybe the person that infiltrated into the building was his contact, if so he had to find him/her before the others did.

Unknown to Richard he had picked two people he knew very well. One was Kevin Ryman one of the police officers from Raccoon City police. He was going as a Private Warren Tolls. The other person was Brad Vickers, Alpha Teams pilot for S.T.A.R.S.; he was parading around as Corporal Samuel Reeves. Richard turned to the Corporal and the Private; he got a weird look on his face when he saw the Corporal with just a combat knife in his hand.

"Corporal is there a reason you just have a knife out instead of your sidearm?" Lt. Richard Langely Smith asked him.

The Corporal turned to Richard, "Yes sire I feel I can do the job with just my knife, sir." Samuel replied like a solider would but he had this smirk on his face that would just lead Chris Redfeild into a laugh fit.

Richard almost laughed at the man making question who the Corporal was there for a moment but he straighten up and lead his men to find the intruder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

As Richard and his team fought through facility his mind would continued wondering back to his sister Claire. He wondered how she was doing but he knew Barry and the others would take good care of her if anything happened to him on this mission. He stalked around the next corner to see what might be lurking in the hallway when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him into a room. As he was being pulled he fought to gain control of what was happening. Once he was able to turn around he had his SIG out pointed at the person or thing that had grabbed him. He was a little surprised by who he was staring at. His team had finally caught up with him. They charged into the room and stopped in their tracks when they saw the person Richard was holding at gunpoint. Corporal Samuel shut the door behind them, as he would holster his combat knife.

Richard would look over at his two men that just came into the room. He then looked back at his prisoner he was holding at gunpoint. But when he got a good look at the man face closely he would give a slow sigh. He didn't know whither to blow his cover here in front of these two men he was commanding or continue on with his cover up of being Richard Langely Smith. The man standing in front of him was holding his hands up in the air watching what these soldiers were going to do to him. Richard freed one hand to reach behind his back to grab for a pair of handcuffs but he felt someone grab his hand which caused him to judo toss that person straight to the floor.

Private Warren Tolls now lay on the floor looking straight up at Richard who now was holding a gun at his face. Warren ended up with awe gosh look on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

That's when Corporal Samuel walked up and laid his on Richard's shoulder. "Ok Chris you can give up the undercover bull shit we are in a safe area." Samuel said to Chris who was still holding Warren on the ground.

Chris moved the SIG from Warren's face then moved a few steps back and aimed it at Corporal Samuel. "How in the hell do you know who I am?" Chris said with an angry look on his face.

Samuel gave a low sigh while shaking his head. Then said to Richard; " Chris Redfeild I thought you would have know who in the hell I was once I pulled the combat knife out to fight zombies with."

Chris gave him a weird look then his green eyes would widen as he would walk over and give his old friend a manly hug. "I don't know why you guys are here but I am sure glad to see you guys." Chris said, as he would release Brad.

"Well I can say this much Chris you sure gave Kevin a ride for his money when you flipped him." Brad said, as he would lean against the wall.

It dawned on Chris that Kevin was the other Umbrella soldier. He turned looking down at poor Kevin who was lying on the ground still rubbing his head. "Sorry about that Kevin I honestly didn't know if you with Umbrella or not." He jokingly said as he put his hand out to help the poor guy up.

Kevin grabbed Chris hand and pulled himself up onto his feet. "It's alright Chris you just owe me a favor later is all." Kevin said poking at Chris who really felt bad about tossing him to the ground.

That's when Chris remembered that there was a third person in the room. He turned and grinned a bit rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand while the other hand was holstering the SIG into his left thigh holster. "Sorry about that George I didn't think that a few people I knew would show up and be on my team." Chris said sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

George would just shake his head at Chris, as he would find a place to sit down on the floor. "It's quit alright Mr. Redfeild. I was expecting for an outbreak to happen in this facility. But I can say this we aren't the only ones looking for what happened here. Other then Umbrella being here there is a young lady running around as well looking for documents but I will say this she is a very aggressive woman." George sighed a bit while he rubbed his arm from when he made contact with this young lady. "But I was able to grab a few files that we need before this place went to hell. The only problem is I don't know if it's the right files that we need or are we going to have to fight our way through here to find the right ones then escape?" George asked as he looked at Chris who seemed to be the one to be in charge or at least knew what he was suppose to be looking for.

Chris gave a harden sigh and then looked at his three comrade in arms. Then he began to speak in a firm tone to them. "From what I remember what Barry told me, my orders were to only look around try to see if they were creating NE-T-Virus here or not. He said nothing of what would happen in case of an outbreak."

The three men gave a sigh not believing that no one had a back plan in case this was going to happen. Chris looked at his friends as he reached into his vest and started scratching at the nicotine patch that was on his chest. The damn thing was driving him insane. That's when it dawned on him when they were walking down the hallway none of the zombies could smell him. But why that's when he looked over at George, god he hoped the man had his medical equipment on him.

"George you wouldn't happen to have your medical equipment on you would you?" Chris asked sounding a little scared.

"Yes, Chris I would have my equipment with me, why do you ask?" George looked at him a little concern.

"You wouldn't happen to have a virus tester with you do?" Chris asked sounding a little anxious.

"Yes, Chris I have it with me. Let me guess you want to be tested don't you?" George asked.

"Yeah George I want to be tested. I have a feeling that I am infected. The only reason I am saying this is that the zombies weren't attacking me except for when I was near Kevin and Brad." Chris would explain to Dr. Hamilton.

George gave an interested look towards Chris. He turned for moments, as he would open the medical bag slung over his chest. He would dig for a few moments as he pulled out the virus tester and gauge. He raised up to his feet with a syringe in his hand. "Mr. Redfeild give me your right arm please." George walked over to Chris, as he would place the needle to his arm. He then found a vein and then pulled some of Chris' blood from his right arm. George just seemed so quite while doing this. When George was finished drawing blood from the arm he walked back over to his corner. With his back turned he began working as quickly as possible to get Chris' blood tested for any of the viruses that Umbrella had came up with. George pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his pocket to take a look at what the tester would give him if Chris were infected. George raised an eyebrow as he saw the tester came up positive for the T-virus gage. George gave a blank face then as he went to the virus gage to see how far along Chris was into the stages of the viral infection. When George turned and looked at Chris giving him a blank face looks towards him.

" Well George am I infected or not? And how long before I turn into one of those undead creatures?" Chris asked him, as he would start scratching at the nicotine patch.

George opened his mouth then just sighed. " Yes your infected but it's barely showing up on the virus meter though. Some how your getting the lowest possible dose of the virus into your blood stream. But it will take days before you become one of them though. But if you continue getting the same dose in your system it will take a few hours when you become one of them. My one statement is this Chris your still getting a light dose of the T-Virus as we speak." George said in his longed winded doctor state.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Chris stood there a minute blinking at George like he was crazy while he was scratching at his nicotine patch. That's when he realized where he was getting the dose of T-Virus. Chris grabbed for his utility belt and began unbuckling it quickly. He grabbed the zipper on his vest then pulled it down in a hurried fashion. He grabbed his shirt pulling it off very quickly then began searching his body for that bloody nicotine patch. There it sat on his stomach with the Umbrella markings all over it. He started peeling the damned thing off he was not going to become one of those undead in matter of hours if he could help it. He had promised too many people that he would come back alive. He plopped his happy butt down on the ground, as he would look at the so-called harmless nicotine patch.

Brad had finally said, "Do you think that maybe when Richard gave you that patch that he knew there was a outbreak of the virus and he wanted to get rid of you Chris?"

Chris looked up and over to Brad, who standing in the corner was spinning the tip of his combat knife on one finger, "I don't think he did it initially. I have a feeling Umbrella knew something about him going to authorties about what's been going on in this facility. So they decided to take him out the only way they know how. By making him look like he was carrying the T-Virus the whole time while he infected the entire lab. Then they would have discredited him by saying it was his fault to the world in the papers. And no one would have said anything because they were able to give the T-virus through this simple little nicotine patch." Chris would theorize in calm collective mind.

Kevin looked over to George then to Brad then back over to Chris. "Man you must be feeling the effects of the T-Virus Chris you actually was able to put that together all by yourself dude." Kevin said a little shocked.

"No Kevin, I was able to put this together because one thing. If thing was infected if Richard knew about it he would of never gave it to me so I wouldn't have a nicotine fit while here at the base trying to find out what in the hell they are doing here." Chris said to Kevin Ryman as he was slipping his gear back on.

"So what do we do now Mr. Redfeild?" George asked him.

Chris stood there a minute placing his finger on his watch counting how many hours it would be before he turned. "We find the antidote for the virus, grab any information on which this facility was under going here and he get fuck out of dodge." He said as he grabbed for his MP-5.

Kevin and Brad nodded in agreement as they grabbed for they're MP-5 as well. Chris grabbed his sidearm and handed it over to George who was wearing an Umbrella researcher's uniform. Chris gave them nod as they all sauntered out of the room. Chris was at point with Brad behind him, George behind Brad, and Kevin bringing up the rear. They were going to make sure everyone got out alive. Chris and his friends looked for hours for any labs that might have had just the base of the T-Virus antidote but no luck of yet. Chris was getting a little worried but they finished one of their objectives and that was to find any information of what was under going at the facility. The underground part of the lab was researching and developing two out of three viruses but the third one was still under development. Chris was a little relieved that the third one hadn't been full developed but it was cutting it a little close when they ran into someone that they didn't want to find in the first place.

Chris pulled his team back around an corner when he saw that blonde hair freak breaking an neck of one of the enlisted Umbrella solider that he had came in with. Chris using his mirror sunglasses watched the whole scene unfolded in his eyes. He felt like his stomach was going to lose whatever breakfast he had this morning. Chris got a grim look on his face as he watched that murderer begin walking towards them. He gave a signal for everyone to hide. Chris gave a deep breath as he pushed the mirrored sunglasses up on his face. He walked out from against the wall while straightening his uniform out. He then approached his most hated enemy as if they were friends.

"Dr. Wesker there you are! My team and I have been looking for you everywhere since heard about the outbreak in this facility." Chris would speak as Richard Langely Smith.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Albert Wesker turned around when he heard Richard's voice. He lowered his eyes for a minute behind those dark sunglasses. He looked the man over for a minute then gave an evil look towards the man.

"So Lt. what happened to your beard that you were sporting earlier?" Wesker asked him as if trying to figure out who this guy really is.

"Well sir I got caught in a fire when I was separated from my team and well the beard was roasted into patches, so I just decided to just shave the rest of with my knife sir." Chris would say in Richard's voice in calm voice.

While Wesker questioned Richard Smith about who he really was Brad, Kevin, and George had to watch and wait for what might happen. Would Chris be able to pull off being the Lt. Smith or would he fail and die at the hands of the one man who killed most of the people in Alpha and Bravo team from Raccoon City. Brad moved his right hand over to his combat knife just in case everything went fobar (Fucked over beyond recognition).


End file.
